


Abandon Self Respect

by FollyOfWinchester



Series: Nothing Good Will Come [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Biting, Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Texting, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, First Time, Frottage, Headcanon, Inexperienced Castiel, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Meddling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, Rough Sex, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Sexting, Virginity, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollyOfWinchester/pseuds/FollyOfWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen and Jo convince Castiel to sext Dean with unexpected consequences. Set during s05e10 Abandon All Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Not Quite Main Event

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tripping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580255) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



> My first really detailed Supernatural porn! I'm so proud! Writing these two chuckleheads is so much fun! I recommend listening to [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT_nvWreIhg) while you read!

He was quite inebriated, Castiel could tell. He was sluggish, less concerned about being wiped from existence by Lucifer, and more proud than mortified about his lewd behavior in the passenger side of the Impala than he had been prior to imbibing any liquor. He had been trying his best not to think about his first attempt at masturbation since that night, but his mind seemed to be focused almost exclusively on those memories as the alcohol coursed through his system. His face felt warm and watching Ellen and Jo point and laugh at him as he tried and failed to pick up the next shot glass filled him with a sense of belonging. He was, as Dean would say, one of the gang.

He leaned heavily on the table and smiled up at them. “So, what does one generally do when one is...under the influence?” It must not have come out as eloquently as he had intended, because Ellen and Jo laughed even harder for a moment before sliding their chairs closer to the table and leaning in toward him. So, whatever they were about to speak of was intended to stay secret from the other denizens of Bobby’s home. He had learned that much from them already.

“Well,” said Jo, glee apparent in her voice, “'one' generally makes poor decisions.”

“Or injures themself or others,” Ellen added.

Jo smiled, “Or loses all self respect and takes desperate boys up on their offers.” Her mother winked at her knowingly.

Ellen continued on with more specific examples. “You could, say, call up an old flame and profess your undying love for them. Or you could leave angry voicemails for someone if you’ve got an ax to grind.”

Jo cut in, “Or you could sext someone you aren’t actually with. That’s pretty common.”

Castiel tilted his head slightly and squinted at her. None of the examples made much sense, but he had definitely never heard of the last one. “What do you mean by ‘sext’?”

“Oh, you know, sending a text with something sexy in it, like, implying that you want to have sex later. Maybe some dirty talk or a revealing picture. It can be pretty much anything that you can text.” Jo explained matter of factly. “Here, why don’t you try it?” She exchanged an amused glance with her mother. “Where’s your phone?”

Castiel stared blankly at her while processing the request before digging around in his pockets and languidly producing his cell phone. He laid it on the table between them. “What do I do?”

“Well, what’s something you’d say to a hot angel babe?”

“I...don’t know.” Beyond appearing in Dean’s dreams, he had never been involved in any exchanges of a sexual nature. He tried to think of what his dream self had said to Dean in the two dreams he had witnessed. Alcohol did not affect the clarity of his memories, so he recalled everything in perfect detail:

> “I have been wearing your necklace since you gave it to me.”
> 
> “If you would permit me, I am prepared to enter you now,” although Dean had not seemed to like that much.

And he, himself, had said, “Dean, what do you intend to do?” And that had definitely caused Dean to react...favorably in the context.

He ducked his head lower as he had been instructed to when he was about to share secret information about others, or “gossip” as Jo had labeled it. Ellen and Jo did so as well. “Dean really seemed to like it when I said, ‘Dean, what do you intend to do?’ while I was accidentally caught in an erotic dream of his.”

Both Ellen’s and Jo’s eyes grew wide and they leaned back slightly before leaning back over the table. “Send him that,” they said simultaneously, revealing nothing from their tone, but Castiel could see from the contortions of their faces that they were trying not to laugh. He reached for his phone and they immediately rose and positioned themselves over each of his shoulders to look at the tiny glowing screen. After he had been staring hard at the phone for a second, Jo grew impatient and reached over him to get him into the text message screen. “Here. Haven’t you ever sent a text before?” She looked at him quizzically.

“No.” He had not. Dean had only showed him how to make calls. He had said that texting left a paper trail, which made very little sense. Cell phones did not use paper.

Jo sighed. “I’ll just type it out for you.” She made quick work of the text and then looked over at Ellen, “He should send a picture, too, for the full sexting experience. Do you need some privacy or—”

“My neck. Make sure the necklace string is visible as well.” That would definitely be something Dean would like, if his dreams were to be believed. He tugged at his shirt and leaned his head to one side. 

“Um, okay.” Jo was clearly puzzled for reasons he could not divine. This was her idea. Then a smile spread across her face. “Sure you don’t want to send him something else?”

“Jo, baby. Leave it. We don’t know exactly what we’re getting him into anyway.” 

Jo shrugged and snapped the picture. “Okay, got it. Are you sure you want me to send it? That’s some pretty racy stuff right there.” Jo rolled her eyes.

Castiel nodded. “This is what I am expected to do while inebriated, correct?”

Jo nodded enthusiastically, “Oh, yeah. Definitely!”

“Then please send it.”

Ellen muffled a chuckle with her hand, “Serves him right for pulling that ‘last night on earth’ crap with you.”

Jo’s eyes lit up, “Oh! Quick! Get upstairs or something! All good sexts include where you are so the sextee can come find you.” She started to tap out another text. Hearing the urgency of her request, Castiel teleported upstairs as quickly as he could. He could hear Jo’s and Ellen’s wild laughter as he materialized.

~*~

Dean leans against a wall talking with Bobby when his phone suddenly goes off in his pocket. Bobby quirks an eyebrow and Dean shrugs. Who would be texting him? Practically everyone he knew was in this house and none of them were really the texting type. He flips his phone open and checks his inbox. A text from...Cas? What?

“What is it, boy? Your face just went white.”

“I’ll, I’m gonna go...get another beer.” Bobby says something else behind him, but it doesn’t really register. _Cas is here in the house. Why would he be texting me? Does he even know how to text?_ He pauses a few feet from the fridge and opens the text.

Dean what do you intend to do?

His blood freezes in his veins. Is he dreaming? Did Bobby lull him to sleep complaining about his wheelchair? There’s an image attached. His finger shakes as he presses the view button.

His mouth drops open. _I’m dreaming. I’m fucking dreaming. I CANNOT be awake!_ Cas stares back at him from his phone while pulling his collar away and exposing his neck. _It’s right out of my damn dream!_ Since he absolutely could not ask Cas about it, he had chalked up whatever the fuck had happened while driving his baby a while back to him being too sober, since he’d had nothing for an entire day and barely started his drink when Cas freaked that stripper out, and getting too caught up in his own tangled thoughts about his freaky sexy Cas dreams. But this? This is too insane. His phone dings again. Another text from Cas.

Im waiting upstairs

_Holy fucking shit! What now?_ That weird stuff after interrogating Raphael had flipped some kind of switch. Afterward not a single night went by where he didn’t dream about Cas. It isn’t even like the first few anymore where some hot chick had morphed into him while Dean wasn’t looking. It’s just straight up Cas making out with him, giving him blow jobs, letting him...do pretty much whatever he wanted. There was even that one dream where Cas had let him touch his wings, even though he’s pretty sure that was impossible in reality. And afterward he had watched gay porn for the first time and realized he was legitimately into Cas. It’s taken a lot of resolve not to say anything. Hell, in his dreams he and Cas are in the longest relationship he’s ever had. The dreams are starting to feel kind of natural where reality seems, well, kind of empty, not that that’s new, but...he’s started sort of even looking forward to the dreams.

He shuts his phone and slips it back in his pocket. With his hands clasped behind his head, he paces around the kitchen. _Cas can read minds AND hang out in dreams. Has he seen my dreams? Is he...interested? Was he really there that night? I never pegged Cas for doing something like that. Man. And that would mean he really did grab my leg while he was..._

And he’s hard. Just great. But this time he isn’t waking up from some sexy as fuck Cas dream with Sam across the room from him and nothing but a cold toilet seat to welcome him in the middle of the night. Cas is presumably waiting for him upstairs. _What now? What now?_ And he decides. _Who gives a shit? We’re all probably gonna die tomorrow anyway. And I’m still not sure if angels are even dudes or chicks or anything. And Jo’s a bitch. And I did kind of promise him he wouldn’t die a virgin._ He adjusts his pants and heads upstairs.

Cas is just standing in the hallway like he’s waiting for the bus. “Hello, Dean.”

Cas looks so fucking vulnerable and his collar is even more out of whack than usual from taking the picture. _Just like the dream._ Dean scratches the back of his head. “Uh, yeah, hey there.”

“Is this the general outcome of a sext? Did I choose the message and picture correctly?”

 _If I’m gonna do this, I’m doing it my way._ He takes a few quick steps toward Cas and pins him against the wall. _Just like the dream._ “Yeah, you did it right.” he whispers forcefully against Cas’s neck before biting down hard. 

Cas shivers and moans under his grip. “Please...Dean, what do you intend to do?”

Dean growls against his neck and yanks him off the wall by his trench coat’s collar before shoving him in the direction of an open door and following him through it. Dean kicks the door shut behind him and shoves Cas up against the exterior wall. Cas’s eyes search his face with unguarded drunken arousal. _This is it._ And he pauses for an instant, the puzzle pieces finally snapping into place. _Cas is it. He’s the only one I can count on in this whole messed up shithole of an existence, the only one who’s never let me down. He’s ready to do anything for me. He rebelled against Heaven for me. Plus, I’ve already fucked him six ways from Sunday in my dreams. What the hell am I waiting for?_ He grabs the sides of Cas’s jaw and pulls him in to a violent kiss. 

Cas’s palms slap against the wall in shock and Dean ruts against him. _Oh God, I need this. I really do._ After a few seconds the shock fades and Cas starts to kiss back. Dean moves a hand to his hip and deepens the kiss, practically sucking Cas’s tongue out of his mouth. He breaks the kiss to rip off his button-down and fling it across the room, leaving Cas braced against the wall panting. Dean grabs the back of his t-shirt and throws it off behind him. Before the shirt even hits the floor, Cas is right in front of him, completely naked except for his necklace.

More confident by the second, Cas comes in for another bruising kiss, but Dean grabs him by the mouth and gruffly objects, “Goddamnit Cas! Put your holy tax accountant getup back on!” _There are just some things that should NOT be done with angel mojo._

Cas’s brow furrows and he remains naked. “Why?”

 _How can I explain this in angel-ese?_ “So I can strip it off you!”

“This is inefficient.” 

Cas restores his clothing and Dean immediately pushes him sideways so that he falls into a sitting position on the bed in the room. He looms above a completely disheveled Cas. “It’s not about being efficient.” He grabs Cas’s shirt and rips it open, sending buttons everywhere. “It’s about doing this right.” He yanks Cas back up to standing by his tie into another rough kiss. 

Dean suddenly finds himself hurtling across the room and slams painfully into the opposite wall. Cas’s eyes burn as he half walks, half teleports to Dean’s impact point. His coats and ruined shirt sway to expose his bare chest as he reappears. Dean had almost forgotten that this unassuming man he was fooling around with was actually a fucking angel. Cas grabs his neck to stand him up straight against the wall and it’s Dean’s turn to frantically slap the wall in an effort to steady himself. _Is this anything like getting down with a demon? Because if so, I can kind of see where Sam was coming from._ Cas releases his neck and instead digs his hands into Dean’s hips and pulls him in closer. “Let’s ‘do it right,’ then.” And Cas is on him, moving against him and biting down hard enough above his clavicle to draw blood.

Deans cries out from the pain and tries to push Cas’s trench coat from his shoulders, but he won’t budge and instead grinds his now extremely apparent erection roughly into Dean’s own. Dean touches whatever he can, running his hands all over Cas’s exposed chest and torso. Cas sighs and his movements stutter as Dean brushes across one of his nipples, so he repeats the movement. Cas’s grip on his hips relaxes and Dean seizes his chance to get rid of all those bulky layers. The trench coat and jacket hit the floor with the button-down caught at the collar by Cas’s jumble of a tie. Dean’s fingers grab for Cas’s belt, but he hesitates. _This is it. I’m about to go from, well, honestly pretty gay to absolutely fucking gay._ He mentally shrugs. _I've made it this far. Might as well go all in._

Before he can undo the buckle, Cas grabs his wrist and forces his hand against his still fully clothed cock. Dean takes the hint and starts rubbing and squeezing through the fabric as he awkwardly undoes the belt with his other hand. Cas moans from the contact and leans in to whisper gruffly, “I cannot contain myself much longer. This is almost unfathomably pleasurable.” Dean groans, resting his forehead on Cas’s shoulder as he finishes unzipping his pants and frees his erection. They weren’t going to make it to the main event, and Dean wasn’t sure if he was ready for that anyway, at least not outside his dreams. Instead, he unfastens his own jeans and shoves his underwear down. Wrapping one hand around Cas’s back, he pulls them together and wraps his other hand around them both. The friction is amazing as he starts to stroke and Cas is biting hard into his neck again and he can’t think and his entire existence narrows down to his hand moving faster and faster and he feels Cas’s cock throbbing against his own and he's groaning out curses and that's it. Cas is shouting his name as the light bulbs in the room crackle and burst, and in the flash Dean sees the shadows of Cas’s wings spread out behind them. _Yes!_ “Hell fucking yes!”

~*~


	2. Epilogue

Ellen and Jo waited trying to stifle their laughter at the table downstairs until they heard a door slam, at which point they looked up and started toward the staircase. Bobby rolled into the room and, after seeing their evident glee, narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?” An extravagant thump reverberated from upstairs. “Is that coming from _my_ bedroom?”

Jo signaled Bobby to keep his mouth shut and motioned him over to their crouched position along the stairs. Alerted by the strange sounds, Sam soon joined them. “What’s up? Where’s Dean?”

All three of them simultaneously turned around and shushed him. He held his hands up and strolled over to join them. After several more thuds and bangs from upstairs he whispered, “What’s going on?”

Jo turned to him with a very serious expression on her face and held her hand to the side of her mouth. “We convinced Cas to sext Dean and the consequences are unfolding as we speak.”

Bobby’s eyes widened. “You WHAT?!” A loud bang and a sharp yelp pulled everyone’s attention back to the action. Bobby sighed. “They better not break anything.”

The noise died down for a while to the point where Ellen and Jo exchanged a worried glance. All of a sudden the house visibly shook and the sound of bursting light bulbs rang out along with the sharp stab of an angel’s true voice.

Some shuffling around and low muffled speech came from behind the door. After a short pause the door opened and Castiel strode to the top of the stairs. Dean hobbled out behind him, holding his lower back with one hand and the side of his neck with the other.

Castiel looked down at their four thoroughly alarmed companions crouched below the banister. He looked backward at Dean. Dean nodded sheepishly and he turned back to them. “We…had a disagreement.”

~*~


End file.
